A Time That Never Stops
by Courage Shadowfire
Summary: What if Harry wasn't left with the Dursly's, but was in fact, adopted by the immortal daughter of the Hogwarts founders. And what if he wasn't raised in Engalnd, and chose to go to a School in Italy. Harry/Hermione Remus/OC Sirius/Severus eventually


**A Time That Never Stops**

**Prologue**

~Courage Corner~

C- Welcome one and all to my new story, because I found a plot lizard

Salazar- Did you say you found a plot Lizard, don't you mean plot bunny?

C- Nope, it's a Lizard named Spencer. Anyways, I found a muse while at work, so now I can write a story for you all. I don't know if the titles any good though, but whatever.

Godric- Courage doesn't own Harry Potter

C- Must you remind me? I do however own Minandra, and Riodan.

Salazar- On with the story!

The original owners of Hogwarts were not what people thought. Godric Gryffindor was in fact a prince and Salazar Slytherin was a thief. They feel in love despite that fact though, and got married, ruling the land with Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. They did however turn the castle into a school. They weren't the only teachers, having to rule the land and run the school. Gryffindor house and Slytherin house always got along.

Of course, over time that all change, as all things do, although, people assumed it had always been this way. Eventually though Gryffindor house and Slytherin house had two different branches of descendants. The Potters, which happened when Godric's great great granddaughter married the youngest son of the potter house, and the Gryffindor's, which died off shortly after that. Salazar had the Black's, which were still around, and the Slytherin's which were not.

Godric and Salazar only had two children together. Twin's by the name of Minandra and Riodan. Minandra was the first Animagus; Riodan was the first Dark lord. Riodan had trained, and became very powerful, amassing an army of witches and wizards to take over the magical world, and change it for what he thought was best. Minandra herself was a powerful witch. A lot stronger then the four founders and Riodan put together. So she set off to challenge Riodan to a duel, to try and make him remember who he was. When the four founders stop her to face him themselves, Minandra out of fear of losing all of her family sealed them away. This of course, didn't come without retribution though. Minandra was now curse to immortality, and was alone. She duelled her brother, but the price was too much. After hiding the four founders, Minandra took her brothers crystallized soul, and left Britten for a long time.

Minandra for a while, traveled around defeating Dark Lords until she came to Italy, to a manor house that her parents had left for her. Minandra named the House Draconic Manor, and settled down there. When she learned that the only school for magic was Hogwarts, and that it had declined greatly from when the founders ran it, she decided to start her own school, under the Italian government, in a castle on an island that she also owned. The island was fairly close to Italy after all.

The castle was surrounded by water, seeing as it was on an island, and after a few wards to keep non-magical folk from finding it, and the result was that it was even safer then Hogwarts. It also provided better classes, seeing as she added in muggle classes along with the magical classes.

When Voldemort rose to power, Minandra saw that Magical Britten was to Corrupt, and offered students there the chance to go to Draconis Institute of Sorcery and Spells. The first students commented that it was called DISS for short. Minandra said that that was the point in the name. The only teacher there at the time was Minandra, who was just seeing if she could run a school this way. She found that it was, so she offered teaching jobs there to the first ever graduate's, which were her only students at the time. Of the fifteen to graduate, only two decided to stay.

When Voldemort was weakened by little Harry Potter, Minandra returned to England again. When she saw that Dumbledore was going to leave Harry with the worst people Minandra had ever seen, she decided to rescue him. Minandra paid the Dursly's 300,000 Pounds so they would sign the papers, allowing her to adopt him.

After that, Minandra went to see Sirius Black, who was in Azkaban without a trial. Minandra exploded with rage, and he was given one. Minandra had looked around and found Wormtail, and after bring him in, proving he was alive, Sirius was set free. Minandra offered him a teaching position, which he accepted.

The next person for Minandra to see was one Remus Lupin, a werewolf. Remus too was offered a job, and an eventual cure for his furry little problem. In the meantime, she would make him the Wolfsbane Potion. It was too good a chance to pass up, so he agreed to teach there as well. This meant the Minandra now had four teachers; clearly, not enough.

So the next thing Minandra did was go to the Hogwarts teachers that quite when they found out that Harry had been left with the Dursly's who had sold him. In the end, Minandra also got Professor Minerva McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, and Madame Pomfrey. This gave Minandra eight teachers to work with, which she figured she could mange for a while with.

Like Hogwarts, Draconis had four houses, but they were based of jewels rather than on founders. Mostly because Minandra was the only founder, but partly because it still hurt to remember her sealed away family. Minandra did however shorten her name to just Mina. On the first of September, the students took a yacht from Pier 9 and ¾. It was actually just a large Portkey, that took them to outside the wards. From there it would sale to the actual island, and drop the students off at another pier. This meant that the whole trip only took five hours instead of the 12 that Hogwarts took. The four houses were called Adamas, the Latin word for Diamond, Sapphirus, the Latin word for Sapphire, Carbunculus, the Latin word for Ruby or Coal, and Prasinus, the Latin word for Emerald. Seeing as Latin was a bit confusing, it was changed two years later to be just Diamond, Sapphire, Ruby, and Emerald.

~Courage Corner~

C; Well that's everything. This is just the Prologue, but please review, and enjoy the story. I will hopefully have the first chapter up by Monday or Tuesday.

Salazar: Well see about that now wont we.


End file.
